Lovestory of a vampire
by Aikyo-chan
Summary: Als die wunderschöne Sakura Haruno eines Tages auf Gaara Sabakuno trifft, ändert sich ihr Leben vollkommen. Auch seines wird nicht gleich bleiben, nachdem er herausfinden wird was sie wirklich ist.


Langsamen Schrittes bewegte sich der junge Mann auf das alte Haus zu. Er konnte nicht beschreieben was es war doch irgendetwas zog ihn magisch an. Vielleicht war es die unheimliche Atmoshpäre oder einfach nur Neugierde; er konnte es nicht sagen. Als er vor der bereits beschädigten Tür stand überkam ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, trotzdem streckte er seine Hand aus und öffnete langsam sie.

Das Innere des Hauses war verwahrlost. Auf den alten Möbeln waren nur Staub und Spinnenweben zu sehen. Die Treppe war aus sehr altem Holz und gab bei jedem Schritt ein fürchterliches Quietschen von sich. Oben sah es nicht viel anders aus als im Rest des Hauses. Der Blick des Rothaarigen blieb an einer weißen Tür hängen. Es war die einzige, die noch in einem einigermaßen guten Zustand war. Wie in Trance bewegte er sich darauf zu und öffnete sie. Als er in das Zimmer hinein trat sah er etwas was er nicht erwartet hat. Nicht hier. Hier in diesem uralten Haus. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau.

Mit leerem Blick schaute die rosahaarige, wunderschöne Frau aus dem Fenster. Ihre smaragtdgrünen Augen waren trüb und traurig. Sie betrachtete den Regen der gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselte und war in Gedanken versunken. Bis sie plötzlich jemanden sah. Ein junger Mann, der über den kleinen Pfad zu ihrem Haus kam. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihn und als sie merkte dass er nicht wieder gehen würde fng ihr Herz an zu rasen. Panik stieg in ihr auf und sie rannte die Treppe hinauf, durch eine helle, weiße Tür. Schwer atmend blieb sie vor dem Fenster stehen. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht hoch käme.

Die hellen jadegrünen Augen des jungen Mannes betrachteten die junge Frau vor ihm durchdringend. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne doch ihre Stimme brachte ihn zum Stoppen.

''Komm nicht näher.''

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn kalt an.

Sie war wunderschön. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Lippen hatten fast schon eine blutrote Farbe.

''Wer bist du?'', fragte er. Seine tiefe Stimme druchdrang den ganzen Raum.

Jedoch bekam er keine Antwort, da sich die Schönheit vor ihm wieder zum Fenster drehte und schwieg. Er machte weitere Schritte auf sie zu, ganz egal ob sie dagegen war oder nicht. Er wollte wissen wer sie ist. Neben ihr blieb er stehen.

''Mein Name ist Gaara.'' Doch wieder keine Reaktion von ihr. Er hob den Kopf und blickte sich um und seine Aufmerksamkeit lenkte sich auf ein rotes Buch. Vorsichtig ging er auf das Regal zu wo es drauflag und nahm das kleine Buch in die Hand. Darauf stand: Tagebuch von Sakura Haruno.

Er sah wieder zur junge Frau die bis jetzt keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. ''Heißt du Sakura? Sakura Haruno?'' Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn traurigen Blickes an. ''Ich war es einmal.''

_Sakura rannte voller Panik durch die Straßen. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Hinter ihr erklangen Schritte die immer schneller wurden. Als Sakura um die Ecke schnellte und ihr Haus erblickte rannte sie schnell hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ausser Atem lehte sie sich gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und lauschte ob ihr jemand bis hier her gefolgt war. Als sie sich sicher war keine Schritte zu hören ging sie die hölzerne Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie drückte die Klinke der hellweißen Tür hinunter und öffnete sie. Als sie in das Zimmer trat weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr entwich ein greller Schrei. Vor ihr stand ihr Verfolger. Panisch drehte sie sich um und lief wieder zur Treppe, doch als sie dort ankam wurde sie bereits erwartet. _

_''Du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Ich bin ein Vampir, glaubst du wirklich ich würde mir länger die Mühe machen dir wie ein sterblicher Mensch hinterher zu laufen? Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen.''_

_Blitzschnell erschien der Vampir hinter Sakura und packte sie an den Armen. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange und sie fing an zu schluchzen. ''Wieso weinst du denn. Glaub mir es wird schnell gehen und dann wirst du genauso vollkommen sein wie ich. Du wirst weder altern noch sterben können. Ist das nicht eine schöne Vorstellung?'' Er grinste bis über beide Ohren._

_''Nein! Niemals will ich so werden wie du. Du hast meine Familie getötet. Du bist ein Monster!''_

_''Nicht doch. Ich habe deine Familie jediglich von ihrem einfachen Leben hier befreit. Und dich habe ich auserwählt um aus dir eine von uns zu machen. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen Sakura.''_

_''Lieber sterbe ich!'', schrie sie. Wut war an steller ihrer Angst gewichen._

_Ein verächtliches Lachen entwich der Kehle das Vampirs. ''Mir reicht es jetzt.''_

_Er packte fester zu, zog Sakura näher an sich und strich ihr die Strähnen ihres Haares vom Hals. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren doch sie war wie erstarrt und konnte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen._

_Als sie spührte, dass der Vampir näher kam kniff sie ängstlich die Augen zusammen und hoffte nur noch dass diese schrecklichen Augenblicke vorüber gingen. Der Vampir öffnete seinen Mund und lange Zähne traten hervor. Er überwand die letzten Millimeter und baß zu._

_Ein greller Schrei war zu höhren, dann war es still. Sakura lag ohnmächtig auf dem Fußboden._

_Sie war alleine, der Vampir war verschwunden. Ganz alleine in dem Haus in dem sie aufegwachsen war. In dem Haus wo sie mit ihrer geliebten Familie gelebt hatte. In dem Haus, in dem sie zum Vampir wurde._

''Dies ist nun schon fast 50 Jahre her. Seit dem lebe ich alleine hier. Ich bin nicht mehr die lebhafte Sakura, die immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte und sich nie einschüchtern lies. Ich fühle nur noch Leere in mir. Einsamkeit ist unerträglich nicht nur für Menschen. Ich bin nun ein Vampir, ausgeschlossen von der Aussenwelt, da ich Angst habe anderen etwas anzutun und mich nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben.''

Der rothaarige hatte aufmerksam zugehört und war geschockt. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen wie schlimm es für Sakura gewesen sein musste. Er trat hinter sie und berührte ihre Schultern. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und schloss ihre Augen. Sie konnte den Gruch seines Blutes riechen, wenn er so nah bei ihr stand. ''Ich bitte dich. Geh jetzt.''

''Wieso?''

Diese Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet. Ein Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Er war hartnäckig. Mehrfach hatte sie ihm gesagt er solle gehen, doch weigerte er sich jedes Mal aufs neue. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen. ''Ich bin ein Vampir vergiss das nicht. Ich kann dein Blut bis hierher riechen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich lange zurückhalten kann.'' Sein Blick wurde warm und er lächelter leicht. ''Das ist mir egal.'' Sie sah ihn perplex an.

''Du warst so lange alleine. Ich will dir deine Einsamkeit nehmen.''

Fragend sah sie ihn an. ''Was meinst du damit?''

''Mache mich zu einem Vampir Sakura''

Sprachlos sah Sakura ihn an. ''Niemals!'' sie stoß ihn von sich weg und drehte sich um. ''Verschwinde von hier! Raus!''

Geschockt sah Gaara sie an. Niemals hätte er solch eine Reaktion erwartet. Natürlich wusste er dass sie von seiner Idee nicht begeistert sein würde, aber er wollte ihr unbedingt helfen er konnte es nicht ertragen sie so zu sehen. Er kannte sie nicht das stimmt, aber er verspührte jedes mal dieses Herklopfen wenn er sie ansah. Sie so zu sehen schmerzte in ihm. Er wusste dass ein Leben als Vampir nicht wunderschön sein würde aber er wäre mit ihr zusammen und könnte ihre Einsamkeit nehmen und vielleicht sogar ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zaubern.

Langsamen Schrittes ging er auf sie zu, stellte sich hinter sie und flüsterte: ''Ich will dich aber nicht alleine lassen. Deswegen werde ich auch nicht gehen. Es ist mir egal ob du mich töten wirst wenn ich ein Mensch bleibe oder ob du mich zum Vampir machst. Ich möchte einfach nur bei dir bleiben.''

Ihre Augen fingen an sich mit Tränen zu füllen, die ihre rosa wangen benetzten. Noch niemals hatte jemand so etwas zu ihr gesagt, noch niemals hatte sie solch ein Gefühl verspührt. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, sah ihn lange an und schien fast in seinen Augen zu versinken. Dann machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Diese Reaktion kam so plötzlich, dass nicht nur Gaara sondern auch Sakura von ihr selbst überracht war. Langsam hob Gaara seine Arme, legte sie um Sakura und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. ''Wenn du es wirklich möchtest werde ich gehen. Aber nur dann wenn ich mir sicher bin dass du das auch wirklich willst.'' sagte er leise.

Sie umarmte ihn fester. Bei dem Gedanken daran dass er gehen würde, drückte sie noch fester zu. Sie wollte nicht dass er geht. Sie wollte nicht wieder alleine sein. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen. Wie in Trance wanderte ihr Mund zu seinem Hals. '

'Sakura?'' Er war etwas überrascht.

''Ich will nicht länger allein sein. Ich will dass du hier bleibst, hier bei mir. Für immer.''

Ein lauter Schrei entwich Gaaras Kehle. Ihr Biss tat höllisch weh und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm schwindelig und alles um ihn herum verschwamm; dann spührte er nur noch wie seine Beine nachließen und er zu Boden sackte.

Als Gaara die Augen öffnete befand er sich immer noch im selben Raum. Sein Hals schmerzte immer noch. Doch er spührte dass sich irgendetwas an ihm verändert hatte. Als er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen lies, erblickte er Sakura, die neben dem Bett saß auf dem er lag. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. ''Wie geht es dir?''

Er richtete sich auf. ''Mir ist etwas schwindelig...''

''Das ist ganz normal am Anfang.''

''Heißt das du hast es also getan?''

''Ja. Du bist nun ein Vampir genauso wie du es wolltest.''

Langsam schob er die Decke beiseite, stand auf, ging auf sie zu und sagte ihr sie solle aufstehen.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, die nun eine gelbliche Farbe angenommen hatten. Für einen Augenblick schien es so als würde sie einen Funken Traurigkeit darin sehen. ''Was ist los? Hast du Bedenken?''

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. ''Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich werde nun immer bei dir sein, das ist alles was zählt.''

Auch sie lächelte ihn sanft an. Es war das erste Mal dass er dieses sah; und er fand es bezaubernt. Diese Funkeln in ihren Augen bewies ihm, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er nahm sie bei den Händen und zog sie näher zu sich. Dann legte er den Finger unter ihr Kinn und kam langsam näher. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten wusste er, dass dies sein Schicksal war.

Dass sie ihn von seinem Leben zwischen Sterblichen und Unsterblichen erlösen würde. Jahre lang hatte er auf diesen Tag gerwartet, gehofft dass jemand ihm helfen würde. Er hatte Rache geschworen. Rache am Mord seiner Eltern. Rache an dem Wesen welches sein Leben zerstört hatte und doch durch Sakura wieder vollkommen machte. Er wusste nicht ob er ihr jemals davon erzählen würde, nun da er sein Glück gefunden hatte.


End file.
